


When do we pick up our baby again?

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, High School AU, Language, Multi, catty Gen, everyone is 18, so it's fine, student!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: A weekend long assignment has you, Gen, and Jared taking care of a fake baby.





	When do we pick up our baby again?

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be one long fic but due to time catching up to me, I’m splitting it up into three parts. This fills my "student!Jared" square on AU Bingo.

_“Mr. Padalecki, Ms. L/N, may I speak to you before class?” You were pulling a notebook out of your messenger bag when you looked over at Jared in confusion. He smiled gently at you as he stood up from his seat, and made his way towards the door.   
_

_“Come on, Y/N. Let’s go see what this is about.”_

That’s how this whole predicament started. Your life choices class was on the uneven side, so yours was going to be the only group that had three people in it for an upcoming group project. Jared’s smile actually reached his eyes as your teacher was introducing Genevieve to the two of you. And who could blame him? She was gorgeous and just his type. Something you never thought you could be.

You made it back to your seat, with Jared and Gen trailing in behind you. They were quietly talking and you missed the looks they were giving each other. 

“All right class, take your seats. We have a lot to go over today.” Your teacher smiled as she made her way into the classroom, and walked over to the laptop sitting in the corner of the room. She plugged in her flash drive, and pulled up the presentation for today’s class. 

–

“It’s weird that you carry around a baby name book.” You rolled your eyes as you flipped through the page. “I mean, have people asked you if you’re pregnant? I have a follow up question, who would ever sleep with you?”

“Gen…” 

“What, don’t you think it’s weird?” She grabbed a fry from Jared’s plate and bit into it. 

“Not that I should have to explain myself to you but I write short stories and sometimes those characters need names.” Gen rolled her eyes as you closed the book in front of you and put it back into your backpack. ”It’s also none of your business who I choose to sleep with, Gen. Why would I share those details with someone who isn’t my friend? Hey Jared, I’ll talk to you later, okay?” 

“Mhmm, sure. See ya later.” He was clearly distracted by Gen. You rolled your eyes as you gathered the rest of your stuff and walked towards the trash can. You emptied the tray and headed towards the library. 

–

“So when do we pick up our baby again?” You were shelving some biographies when Jared found you in the library. 

“Tomorrow after school, why?”

“I was thinking that it might be easier for the three of us to stay at one location for the weekend. We have a full house as is. I know Gen, she’d rather stay somewhere else than invite us to her house.”

You sighed as you sat the book that was in your hands back on the cart. “I’ll have to call my mom and ask if it’s okay. They have a conference out of state this weekend.”

“Thank god we’re old enough to watch ourselves now, right?” He bumped you on the shoulder and you grinned. 

“Small miracles. You know they still watch me whenever I cook something at home?”

“You burn one pot of macaroni and cheese, and they never let you hear the end of it.” The two of you quietly giggled and Jared let you get back to work but not without switching some of the books on your cart first. You threatened to throw the thickest book you could find at him, and he walked away still laughing.

_Stupid handsome goof, ugh. _

–

It turns out your parents were more than okay with Jared and Gen spending the weekend at your house.

_Call us if anything goes wrong, and if you have to use the credit card get receipts! Love you - Mom and Dad._

“Your parents really do trust you, huh?” Gen was leaning against the counter as Jared started taking stock of what you had in the cabinets. 

“Kind of? I mean they trust me to stay alone, and they have no trouble with Jared spending the night. I’m just not allowed cooking when they aren’t here to watch me.”

“Wait, so how often are you by yourself?” 

“A majority of the year actually.” Jared squeezed your shoulder and you smiled sadly at Gen. “Don’t get me started on holidays.”

–

5:30 P.M.

That was the first time your baby started crying and the three of you looked at each other with one question in mind. ‘What do we do?’ Gen offered to check on her first, while Jared was cooking dinner and you sat the table. 

“I need a bottle!” You quietly chuckled and watched as she backtracked towards the kitchen. “Where’s her bag?”

“In the dining room.” 

“Jared gets diaper duty then.” Gen quietly chuckled and took a seat in the dining room. “Do you think it’s strange that our baby has purple eyes?”

“No, not really. I do think it’s strange that our baby doesn’t have a name yet.”

“We can talk about it over dinner.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”


End file.
